


Time Enough to Fall

by ANGSWIN



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN
Summary: Unspeakable Hermione Granger and Captain Jack Harkness keep meeting both in and out of their current timelines after she literally falls for him while trying out her new invention.Written for the 2018 "Off the Beaten Path" Crossover Exchange





	Time Enough to Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breathesgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathesgirl/gifts).



> This story was written for the 2018 Off the Beaten Path crossover exchange at Hermione’s Haven.
> 
> Request from **Breathesgirl:**  
>  Pairing: Hermione Granger/Jack Harkness  
> Prompt: This wasn't how Apparition was supposed to work. Why did she keep landing on him? Who is he?  
> Additional Request: Insert one character into part of an already existing story line.  
> Word Count: ~5000 words  
> .....  
> Time travel is involved. Therefore, it should go without saying that the timelines in all three fandoms have been completely manipulated to serve my purpose. :D  
> 

 “Cardiff?  You want me to transfer to _Cardiff_?”  Hermione faintly echoed the Minister’s words.

“Yes, I am afraid so,” Kingsley nodded sympathetically.  “I know that it’s not the most exciting place...but the work should be. The Torchwood team there is in desperate need of an experienced and powerful Unspeakable to help manage the Rift...and what comes out of it.  Not only did the Torchwood Director specifically request _you_ , but you’re also the only one qualified enough to work with an entire team of Muggle Unspeakables.  Plus, you were the one who developed the spells to keep the magical and temporal fields from destroying their delicate instruments in the first place.  Therefore, it has to be you. You’re the perfect person for the job.”

Hermione swallowed nervously and almost stammered out her next words.  “B…but the Torchwood Director is…”

“Jack Harkness, yes!” confirmed Kingsley with a grin.  “That man is quite the character. He probably could have charmed old Snake Face himself.  I know that you have successfully worked with him before, though.”

Hermione actually blushed this time.  “Yeah…you could say that we have a history,” she murmured.   _And a future_ , she added silently to herself.  She realized that the Minister probably thought that she was dismayed at the proposition…when nothing could have been further from the truth.  She was actually _ecstatic!_

* * *

 It had all started years earlier when she had been a new recruit in the Department of Mysteries.  Due to her previous experiences with the time turner, she had been drafted straight into the Time Department. She didn’t complain, though.  She loved the research and had quickly succeeded with incorporating miniscule amounts of the remaining time sand (from the time turners that were destroyed during the Battle of the DoM) into a potion that, when used with a specific incantation, modified a standard apparating spell into a way to travel safely through time.

Short range tests proved that the process worked perfectly…and also that the same combination would send the traveler right back to the exact time of departure.  It was a huge achievement, but Hermione wanted to push it even further. Therefore, she made the arrangements…and jumped back to WWII.

.....

The sight of the barrage balloons in the sky confirmed that she had reached her targeted time.  Her landing, however, didn’t go as planned – especially since she seemed to have apparated straight on top of a solid mass that exhaled a loud “Umph!” as they connected.  Hermione soon felt strong arms steady her, however, and a clearly amused American-accented voice addressed her.

“Well, I certainly have had girls fall _for_ me before, but never has one fallen  _on_ me!”  She looked up in surprise and found herself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes set into an impossibly handsome face.  She blushed slightly as she realized that his arms were still around her, even though there was no danger now. She might have felt a bit weak in the knees, but she was certain that it was due to the attractive man’s proximity and not from her unusual arrival method.  “Captain Jack Harkness,” he introduced himself smoothly, “and _who_ are you?”

“Hermione Granger,” she answered automatically before she realized what she had done. “Oh, bugger!”

“Didn’t mean to give me your real name, did’ya, Darlin’?” the man drawled in amused understanding.  “Don’t worry about it. It’s a standard rookie mistake, but you’ll get the hang of it. I’m kind of insulted that they sent a newbie to deal with me, though…even one as lovely as you.”  He shook his head and appraised her again. “Hermione Granger…hmmm…the name _does_ sound familiar, though. Are you from the Boeshane Peninsula and/or the 51st century, by chance?”

“Excuse me?” Hermione asked in confusion, as she carefully extricated herself from the arms of someone who was probably a madman judging from his conversation...a gorgeous one…but a madman, nevertheless.

“No need to play coy with me, Hermione.” Jack’s suave voice rolled over her again as his eyes wandered seductively down her body.  She had removed her Unspeakable robes before her time jump, but she was still wearing her preferred Muggle clothing: jeans and a snug jumper.  “Your clothing, while attractive, doesn’t quite fit in with this time period, now does it? You obviously tried, but you missed the mark by at least 60 years or so…another simple rookie mistake there.  Exactly how long have you been with the Time Agency? What about your Urban Camouflage training?” He pointed at himself and for the first time she looked away from his face to focus on the fact that he was wearing an immaculate WWII officer's uniform – complete with a long coat that draped perfectly over his deliciously fit frame.

 _What in Merlin’s name am I thinking?  This is an emergency and not the time to drool over a stranger’s body!_ Hermione realized that she needed to pull herself together.  This man had obviously confused her with someone else, but it was equally as clear that he was familiar with time travel.  In fact, she could now faintly smell the scent of Time that clung to him. She recognized that smell from all the way back to her time turner days.  At any rate, she didn’t know if he was a wizard or not, but she couldn’t take the chance. She knew that she had to obliviate him and get out of there soon.  She cursed her decision to come back to WWII as she surreptitiously pulled her wand out of her sleeve. Before she could do more than palm it, though, she found a futuristic weapon in her face.   _It’s like a phaser from Star Trek,_ she thought, a bit hysterically. _How did I get into this mess?  It was supposed to be a simple jaunt into the past!  I thought it would be educational, for Merlin’s sake!_  However, before she could react, the man lowered the weapon, and she noticed that his eyes were on her wand, instead.   _Bollocks!_ she thought.   _Breaking the Statute of Secrecy this far in the past could cause some serious problems!_  His next words surprised her, however.

“You’re not from the Time Agency at all, are you?” he asked.  “You’re a witch!” He looked closely at her clothing again. “From the 21st century?”

She nodded.  “How did you know?  You’re not a wizard, are you?”

“No…but I get around,” he answered and his outrageously flirtatious demeanor suddenly returned, “and I have been told that my hands…and mouth…are like magic.”

She didn’t doubt either of those statements – especially since he had been flirting with her, a perfect stranger, since they met.  She only hated it when she realized that, under different circumstances, she wouldn’t mind testing out that second assertion for herself.

She just quirked an eyebrow at him, though, and he laughed heartily. “Don’t worry.  Your secret is safe with me. You magical guys are certainly more  _sociable_ in the future, however.”  He meant for those words to be comforting, but her look immediately turned serious.

“What does this mean for the timelines, though?” she whispered, afraid of what she had accidently done by landing on top of a man from the future who already knew about the magical communities.

He thought seriously about it for a moment.  “You’re just testing the process now, right?”  At her nod, he visibly relaxed. “You have not interacted with anyone else but me?”  Hermione shook her head and Jack’s beaming grin started to shine again. “We should be fine, then – especially since I’m outta here, as well, just as soon as I finish conducting my business.”  As she opened her mouth to ask, he shook his head. “You don’t want to know. It’s not… _exactly_ …legal.” At her reproving glare, though, he quickly added.  “Nobody will get hurt, I promise!”

Convinced of his sincerity, Hermione’s face cleared and she actually smiled.  “Don’t worry,” she replied. “ _Your_ secret is safe, too.   _None_ of this is going in my report!  As far as they are concerned, I just looked around…and then I headed back.  At any rate, it was nice to meet you, Jack…or whatever your real name is…” He smiled approvingly and watched her departure preparations.

“Hermione, wait!” the man-who-called-himself-Jack exclaimed right before she apparated.  He cupped her face and gave her a long toe-curling kiss. “Something to remember me by,” he murmured as he pulled away.  “It’s a pity that we don’t have a little more time…or I would _really_ make sure that you don’t forget me!”  He gave her a cheeky wink.

Hermione realized that she would have liked that, as well…but this was an impossible situation.  Therefore, she gave him a small regretful smile before she disappeared into thin air right in front of him.

“Hermione Granger…hmmm…I am _definitely_ looking her up when I get back to the future,” Jack muttered as he headed back to his ship to await his real “buyers.”

* * *

 “Well, hello, Hermione Granger.  We meet again,” Jack drawled and gave her a sexy wink the next time she practically apparated into his arms.  Since she had mastered the techniques for traveling backwards in time, she now focused on traveling forwards – especially since there were no records of it ever having been done before.  Despite having successfully targeted a time about 100 years into her future, it had only been a linear year since their WWII meeting. She was thrilled, however, to see the familiar and oh-so-handsome face that had often been in her thoughts within that year.  Consequently, she acted on impulse and kissed him this time. He returned her attention enthusiastically…until they heard a deep clearing throat and a girlish giggle behind them. They quickly separated and Hermione became aware that she and Jack weren’t alone.  A tall and leather jacket-clad man, with his arm protectively around a smiling blonde, stood nearby. The man had an air of authority about him that was hard to miss - especially when he leaned towards her, took a sniff, and then glowered at her.

“What d’ya think you are doing playing around with…” A strong Northern burr was clearly noticeable in his angry voice before Jack stopped him mid-sentence.

“No, Doc, you don’t understand.  What she is doing is important! I will explain later.  Trust me on this one, okay?” The other man narrowed his eyes, but nodded reluctantly.  He murmured something about “stupid apes” under his breath as he stepped back while Jack introduced Hermione to Rose.

Hermione was completely confused, but she still managed to smile when the younger woman asked how she knew Jack.  When the “Captain” grinned and told her that Hermione had _fallen for him_ during the war, Rose laughed heartily.  “Small world,” the blonde replied with a tongue-touched smile.  Just then the man whom Jack had called Doc suddenly caught their attention by exclaiming “Hermione Granger!” aloud, as if the name finally meant something to him.  Jack looked at him with shining eyes and nodded.

“I told you it was important,” he replied proudly.  The other man smiled apologetically at Hermione then and clapped her affectionately on the shoulder.  As he pulled away, she could smell _Time_ – just like she could with Jack.  However, the scent practically enveloped this man as if it was part of his very essence.  It then struck Hermione that they were all time travelers, too - even if the woman’s scent wasn’t as strong as the men’s.  The big man noticed her eyes go wide with comprehension and nodded.

“Yep, I don’t have much need of _your_ little gadgets, though” he said as he patted the side of the Police Box next to them.  “However, you certainly helped out his crowd.” He pointed at Jack with a scowl, but Hermione could see the true affection there...despite not understanding his "gadget" references.  His voice then turned a little more serious as he added, “You have about five minutes, Jack, before the lot over there realize what we nicked from them.  Therefore, you have four minutes to say your goodbyes…unless we can give you a ride somewhere…or some _when_ , Ms. Granger.”  As much as she wanted to accept, she regretfully shook her head.  She had to return the way she came…the new streamlined process was already set up and ready to activate.  All she had to do was mutter the incantation. “Maybe next time then,” he replied gruffly…but he appeared to mean it.  “Three minutes now, Jack,” he reminded the man as he grabbed Rose’s hand. The blonde waved goodbye before he led her into the impossibly small blue box.  Hermione caught a glimpse of the interior when they opened the door and her breath hitched in surprise.

“Yeah, she is definitely bigger on the inside.” Jack explained.  “Now, unfortunately, I have to go because some very angry terrorists are going to be hunting down their WMD in a moment…and neither of us want to be here for that.  Don’t worry,” he added when he saw her concern, “the Doctor is going to dispose of it in a safe place. He takes care of people. It’s kind of what he does. Reminds me of a certain time-traveling witch that I know….” At her look of surprise, he snickered.  “I’ve researched you, Hermione Granger. You have done…and will do…some very great things!” Before she could comment on that, he grabbed her and kissed her intensely again. “Still no time to do this right,” he pouted, as he pulled away when they both became breathless, “but I hope that we will meet again someday.  Now go! I want to make sure that you are safe before I leave.”

Hermione smiled at this chivalry, but took the time to ask him one more question…out of the hundreds that she had. “Who was that other man, the Doctor?”

Jack grinned.  “He’s a Time Lord, the _last_ of the Time Lords!”  At her gasp of surprise at hearing an almost mythical name that she had come across in her time research, he grinned again before hurrying her off.  “Go! Before I give in to temptation, pull you into the TARDIS, and keep you forever!”

Hermione reluctantly complied. Right before she disappeared, however, she saw the angry mob approaching.  Jack waited until she was completely gone before he ducked into the TARDIS…just in time. Then it vanished, as well.

.....

Inside, the Doctor just shook his head incredulously at Jack.  “Leave it to you to snog the Mother of Modern Time Travel.”

Rose just laughed as Jack grinned unrepentantly.  “Don’t worry, Doc, there’s plenty left over for you!” he exclaimed cheerfully. Then his voice fell, however, and he despondently sank down on the jumpseat. “Especially since I don’t know when, or even if, I will ever get to see her again.”

While the TARDIS hummed comfortingly at Jack, the Doctor stared off into space for a moment, just like he always did when he was tracing timelines.  He frowned for just a moment as he saw that part of Jack’s future was blocked from his view. He didn’t understand that. However, that frown soon turned to a grin when he skirted around the blockage and saw Jack’s timeline intersect with another one over and over again.  He then turned to look at the ex-Time Agent, “Oh, I don’t think that you have to worry about _that_ , Lad!”

* * *

The third time they met, Hermione was not time traveling.  Instead, she was on a mission in Cardiff to see if the energy released from the reported temporal surges in the Rift could help her in the process of creating a device to house the necessary potion, incantation, and apparating spells for easy implementation.  It had only been a couple of linear years for her since their last meeting, but it must have been longer for Jack because when she crashed into him this time (For some reason, she could _never_ apparate correctly around the man!), he actually looked at her in complete and utter disbelief for a moment before pulling her into a tight hug.

“Besides my obvious animal magnetism, what brings you to Cardiff after all this time, Miss Granger?” he asked when he finally loosened his grip on her, even though he seemed reluctant to fully release her. Then he paused as he mistook her silent amazement at _finally_ seeing him again for something else.   _“Please_ tell me that it is still _Miss_ Granger.”  He looked pointedly at her ring finger.  When she had recovered enough to speak, she laughed and nodded her head.

“Still single,” she reassured him.  Even though she had dated a string of good-looking, dark-haired, and blue-eyed men in the last few years (She had definitely developed a “type” – according to Ginny), she had never liked any of them enough to settle down.  She suspected that the reason for that was currently standing in front of her and grinning widely.

“Single…but not celibate, I hope,” he replied cheerfully as he let his eyes roam over her again…just like he had the first time they met.  “It would be a shame to waste all of that…potential…all the right curves in all the right places!”

Hermione blushed a little at his seductive manner and obvious interest in her sex life, but ignored that while she finally greeted him in kind. “Hello, Jack.  It’s been a while,” she purred before flashing him a cheeky grin. “It is  _still_ Jack, isn’t it?”

“Oh yes.  It has been Jack for _so_ long now that it has kind of grown on me.”  His gorgeous smile wavered then for a moment, as if he had remembered something unpleasant.  However, it soon came back full force when he asked hopefully. “You’re in your own timeline now, aren’t you?”

She only had time to nod before those bright eyes lit up.  “Finally! I am taking you to lunch, first!” he exclaimed. “Then, hopefully, we will get to know each other a lot better,” he added in a low tone as he gave Hermione a smoldering look that could have melted metal – judging by the effect that it had on her knickers, at any rate.  Before she could answer, though, he grabbed her hand and took off across the Plass where they had reunited.

They proceeded to have a delightful lunch where, after she had cast a _Muffliato_ , they told each other all about their private work.  He discussed Torchwood and she told him about the roadblocks in the creation of her time travel device.

“You will get there.  I promise!” he exclaimed knowingly while stroking the unusual leather band around his wrist.  Then he changed the subject slightly. He was thrilled to find out the Rift was the reason she was in Cardiff in the first place and he told her about the troubles that her coveted temporal surges caused their instruments.

After a thoughtful moment, she made a surprising offer. “I might be able to create a spell to help with that, if I can successfully collect the surge energy.”  At his surprised look, she shrugged. “Spell creation is sort of my specialty. Up to now, my focus has mainly been on time travel.” She then lowered her voice before adding, “However, I don’t mind _experimenting_.”

The grateful look that he gave her was mixed with an almost predatory gleam that clearly said her message had been received…loud and clear.  Therefore, it was inevitable that their lunch led seamlessly into an afternoon of the most creative and satisfying sex, as well as the most laughter, that Hermione had ever experienced – especially at the same time!  Afterwards, as they lay completely sated and tangled together in the sheets, she also received a job offer.

“Torchwood could use someone like you,” Jack murmured as he kissed each of her scars admiringly, “and I certainly would not mind having you around more.”

The thought of working with Jack was tempting, but she had to postpone the offer.  She cited her incomplete time project as the excuse…as well as the spell commission that she had just received from him.  He was obviously disappointed, but perked up considerably (certain _parts_ of him especially) when she continued to explain…mischievously.

“I still have quite a bit of Rift research to complete and who knows how long that will take?  Plus, I will probably need an expert guide for that endeavor, don’t you think? Even after all of that, I will have to come back to apply the protective spells for your equipment after I have created them, won’t I?”  Jack didn’t say anything. He just grinned as he proceeded to show her…again...just how much he liked those ideas.

* * *

 After that long visit, the next time that Hermione came to Cardiff was to weave the requested protective spells into Torchwood’s instruments.  Jack gave her just enough time to finish the arduous task before he threw her boldly over his shoulder and carried her up to his bed – much to the amusement of the rest of his team.  They were used to Jack’s outlandish ways by this time…and they all liked Hermione, too. The fact that she was a witch didn’t even faze them – especially since they were all used to the strangeness that came hand-in-hand with working with the Rift on a daily basis.  

Ironically, Hermione and Ianto got along very well, also, even though it was no secret to either of them that that other one shared Jack’s bed frequently. However, they were both mature enough to realize that while Jack was capable of deep affection and loyalty, it was practically impossible for him to be sexually monogamous.  In fact, it was _literally_ against his 51st century genetic make-up.  Therefore, they set aside any possible jealousy that they might have felt otherwise and actually became good friends during her frequent visits to the Hub.

* * *

 Once Hermione found the right containment spell to harvest some of the much-needed temporal energy from the Rift, she was able to travel further and more precisely through time than ever before.  Consequently, she found herself in the _very_ distant future on one memorable trip. Upon arrival, she almost collided with what she thought was a large display case – until the occupant laughed!

“I had forgotten that I had that effect on you,” came the amused rumble of the giant face inside the case. “Time attracts time, you know.  Therefore, I was _literally_ a trouble _magnet_ for you back then.”

Once Hermione had controlled her surprise at being addressed by such an unusual being, she pressed her hand up against the flexible glass-like material that separated them.  A surge of affection practically infused her at the contact and she immediately recognized his identity, despite the vastly different appearance.

“Jack?” she whispered incredulously.

“Ah…It has been such a long time since I have heard _that_ name,” rumbled the voice again.  “However, I remember now that you once told me that you knew my future…just like I knew yours.   _Now_ , I understand that it was because of _this_ meeting.  I have forgotten many things over the millennia, Hermione, but never  _you_. You look just as lovely as I remember.  I am _finally_ near my end, now – so be sure to tell my younger self that.  He will be… _relieved_.  I do have one more friend that I need to see before I go, but I realize now that you are the one that I have _truly_ been waiting for.  Come sit with me… _my love_.”

With her heart…and eyes…full at such sweet words, Hermione conjured a chair and sat.  She kept one hand on the barrier between them, and marveled that she could still feel an emotional connection with the Face-who-had-once-been-her-Jack through the contact.  The two of them then spoke at great length about many topics, but they all basically came down to him, her, and their different-although-connected destinies. When it was finally time for her to leave, she was filled with hope for the future and he was finally content to go to his eternal rest…after his last meeting with the Doctor, of course!

* * *

 “Tell me about your…condition,” she requested as they rested together after their energetic lovemaking during their next meeting in Cardiff in the current timeline.

“How did you…” Jack started to ask, but she silenced him with a gentle kiss.

“I am a time traveler, remember?” she finally answered.  He understood then that she had met him in the future…or at least knew what the future had in store for him.

“Do you know… _if_ …it ever… _ends_ …for me?” he asked in an uncharacteristically hesitant way.

“It does… _eventually_ ,” she affirmed quietly as she thought about all that Jack…and the Face of Boe…would have to go through before then.

Jack’s relief at her words was palpable as he gathered her close and told her all about the events of the Gamestation and everything that had happened to him in the _many_ years since.   Hermione’s heart ached for him, his past, _and_ his future.  She knew that she couldn’t change any of it, though, since his life was apparently a fixed point.  Therefore, since his past and future were off-limits, she decided that she would make his present as pleasant as she possibly could, instead.

She intuitively knew what would make Jack the happiest right then, so she gathered up enough Gryffindor courage to do what she had only secretly fantasized about before.  Wearing nothing but his beloved coat, she slipped out of the room. However, she soon returned with a nervous, but extremely willing, Ianto in tow. When Jack realized her intentions, he gazed at her with such pure adoration _and_ burning desire that she eagerly undressed the modest Welshman herself…while the borrowed coat slid unnoticed to the floor.  That was the beginning of the first of many such pleasurable adventures together.

* * *

 Jack also came to visit her often in London, where, of course, Hermione introduced him to her friends.

“Merlin, you’re gorgeous!” the brash Ginny exclaimed upon meeting him for the first time.

“As are you, Red!”  Jack replied lightheartedly as he gallantly kissed Ginny’s hand.

“Stop flirting with my best friend, Jack!” exclaimed Hermione while she smiled at her lover’s antics. “Before her husband hexes you!” she added and pointed at the frowning Harry.

“I was just saying _hello_ ,” Jack replied innocently.

“For you, that _is_ flirting!”  Hermione pointed out…but then she sighed in amused resignation as Jack predictably turned his charming attention towards Harry and Ron instead with his next words.

“Just so you know, Boys, looking is free.  For anything else, though, you’re going to have to buy me a drink first.”

Since they had been forewarned by Hermione and realized that Jack was  _mostly_ joking, Harry and Ginny soon relaxed and enjoyed his entertaining company.  Ron, however, seemed especially intrigued by the man.

 _That explains so much!_ Hermione thought and smirked as she remembered their disastrously short relationship after the war. However, Ronald would just have to experiment elsewhere!  She was willing to share with Ianto only because she knew that he loved their man as much as she did. Plus, his tender intimacy in bed perfectly balanced out Jack’s boisterous sexual style.  Fortunately, the two of them seemed to be enough for Jack…despite his tendency to eye-shag everyone he met. Therefore, Ron was neither needed nor wanted in their comfortable relationship.

* * *

 After every visit together, either in Cardiff or London, Jack always asked Hermione if she was ready to join Torchwood.  She was always compelled to decline, however, because she felt that she was still needed at the Ministry.

However, when her time travel project was _finally_ completed, Jack was the first one to see the prototype of the device that would eventually evolve into the Time Agency’s standard-issue vortex manipulator – just like the one that he always wore on his wrist.

After that milestone, Jack’s next visit to London had a dual purpose.  Not only was he there to, in his own words, _shag her senseless_ , but he also had an appointment with Kingsley himself.  That was not unusual. The Torchwood Director periodically consulted with the Minister and vice versa.  However, on this occasion, Jack asked Kingsley for something much more important than just advice about a possible magical artifact deposited by the Rift.  This time, he also asked for Hermione!

* * *

 After the transfer became official, Hermione reported for duty in Cardiff.

“Welcome to the Torchwood team, Gorgeous.  It’s about damn time!” exclaimed the handsome man waiting for her at the perception-filtered entrance to the Hub.  They had to take the lift down since she had placed anti-apparating and other security wards inside the top secret HQ.  She could only imagine what someone like Voldemort would have done with the kind of secrets that Torchwood held and was determined that nothing like that would ever happen on _her_ watch.

Jack reached for her while they descended.  “I don’t care what our contract with the Ministry of Magic says.  Now that I finally have your beautiful mind, body, and soul in my clutches, I’m never going to let you go,” he muttered intensely before they kissed.  She then saw the familiar gleam in his eyes and wondered if they were actually going to get any work done on her first day. She received her answer when the lift doors opened to reveal…an empty Hub.  Only Myfanwy the pterodactyl was present as she glided in lazy circles high above them.

“I sent everyone out on errands.  I wanted to make sure that I had enough time to welcome you _properly._ ” Jack explained with a disarming smile.

“We have time,” she murmured seductively in return. “Powerful witches live a _very_ long time, you know.”

“It still won’t be enough!” he exclaimed earnestly.  “However, I promise to treasure every second of it…and pleasure every inch of you…in the meantime.”

Hermione’s heart melted at his declaration.  However, she wasn’t known as the Brightest Witch of her Age for nothing.  She knew a good deal when she heard one. Therefore, she immediately took Jack up on his offer as she led him upstairs to _their_ bedroom!


End file.
